Sandbox
The following day we got ready for the match with Jajka. Paget was positively enthusiastic. I too couldn't wait to crush her into oblivion. Four Tetrarchs and four 7TPs were neatly aligned face to face. Jajka was the only girl in a crew of boys. They all looked like hooligans. "Hey, Jajka, how many people did you bang to scrape this crew together?" Paget asked. "Call me overly-idealistic, but I hope you didn't stoop so low as to sell your body for this," Wellington added. Jajka ignored Paget. She gave Wellington a wink. "Oh, love, I'm glad to live up to your high expectations for once. I actually keep myself for you." Wellington chucked and shook his head. He'd probably gotten used to her advances, but Paget was biting down on her shirt... I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Jajka walked to Wellington to shake his hand, as was customary before matches. It seemed surprisingly innocent of her... until she put her hand on his chin and tried to pull him closer, as if for a kiss. The boy instantly slapped her hand away and frowned. "You know what, screw it, fine!" she said. He grabbed Jajka's waist with his left hand and her with the right on her nape, pushed her face towards him. He put his leg between hers and gave her a long kiss. Everyone's jaw dropped. Paget almost fainted. Richard burst into laughter. "No. No!" Jaija mumbled, barely audible as Wellington kept her mouth busy. He pushed the boy away and gave him a slap. Her usual seductive gaze was replaced by a frown, something I had never before seen on her. Wellington rubbed his cheek to relieve the pain. "Thought as much," the boy said. "Next time, be careful what you wish for. It might happen." He turned around and walked towards his tank. "Wow, mate, where did you learn to do that?" Richard asked. Wellington shrugged. "I saw you do it once. It was super effective." "You're a fast learner... you totally wrecked her," Richard said. "But it wasn't nice to Paget over there." "Shit. Shit..." Wellington mumbled and facepalmed. "I forgot about her..." I wasn't sure exactly what feeling was displayed on Paget's face... it was as if anger, sorrow, jealousy and a tiny bit of satisfaction for Jajka's reaction were mixed in a pot and left to boil. "That was worth it," she said... her voice trembling, obvious lying to herself. "It's not like it should affect me, or anything... I mean... I did... get to... kiss him... first..." "No, that was Assam," Amane said. "Urusai!" Paget cried. I went towards Wellington."What the hell?" I cried. "Hush," he interrupted, with lowered voice. "This is not the time for debate. The last thing we want to do know is show division of command." "I knew you had this plan in mind, and, to be honest, I'm not exactly against it, Jaika's face was priceless. But for the love of God, why would you do it with Paget here? God dammit, you know she loves you, how can you be so careless?" "Yeah, well now you know why I don't think I'm good for her." "Tell me, Wellington, do you really love Paget and think that she deserves better or are you using that as an excuse because you don't want to tell her?" I asked. "Must I love her to think she deserves better?" Wellington said. "Do you love her or not?" I insisted. "I. Don't. Know. And this is hardly the time or place to discuss this."